Perfomance of Destiny
by Koji Inari
Summary: Cloud's a rock star, Leon's a violinist. Two genre's come together for the ultimate lovehate relationship. CloudXLeon Yaoi Angst Abuse BDSM


-1Title: Performance of Destiny

Rating: M (for language and sexual themes)

Warning: Yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own, got it?

Music: Incubus

Prompt: None, I got tired of not writing anything…sorry!!!

A/N: _I'm sorry I haven't updated anything, or done those requests I got!!!!! I promise I am working on them now, in fact this is one, this is for you __**Elichi**__!!!!!!!!!!!! I've just gotten back into the game. College application is a bitch, I'm sorry but it is. Especially when the schools you want to go to require a higher GPA then I've got (thanks to my spiraling depression last year ….) So I had to do everything last minute after finals and grades came out (I have a 3.1 GPA now thank you. Don't know how I got it up from a 2.3 but I did!) So I'm back, and you know my grades, don't you feel loved?_

-------------------------------------------------

Performance of Destiny

Chapter 1

-------------------------------------------------

Cloud closed his eyes, feeling the constant drum of his heart slow down to a normal pace. He stepped back, the roar of the crowd filling his ears and making him feel more tired than ever. Demyx, his bassist, set a worried hand on his shoulder.

"You alright?.." he yelled, his voice barely audible over the audience.

"Fine…" Cloud growled, turning away and walking off stage, much to the disappointment of the fans and to half the band. Demyx followed him off in a hurry, leaving the spotlights and screaming audience behind. Once they had gone back stage the noise was reduced to a dull roar.

"What's the matter?.." Demyx asked as Cloud plopped down onto an old worn out chair and ran his large, overgrown hands through a mess of golden spikes.

"What do you think the matter is?…." Cloud hissed. "Who's fucking idea was it for me to sing that song? You know I hate that song.."

"Stop being such a baby…" Demyx replied with a shrug. "It's just a song…"

"IT WAS HIS SONG DAMN IT!" Cloud growled. He swung his fist to the right violently, hitting a small podium and sending the papers on it flying. The metal stand fell over with a crash, knocking over a row of instrument cases. "Who the fuck chose that song??"

Demyx bit his lip and winced at the venom in Cloud's voice. "Xigbar…" he squeaked. "I'm sorry! I told him not to…"

"Fuck it…" Cloud growled. "It doesn't matter anyways…" His eyes fell down to the ground, his shoulders slumping as his mood changed. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes. "I'm done for tonight…."

A slightly deeper voice growled from the direction of the stage. "You're a asshole…" Xigbar said as he walked toward them, throwing his guitar to the side carelessly. "Get the fuck over it Cloud. He left you, it's over."

"I wrote that song for HIM." Cloud hissed, jumping up, muscles tensed like an alpha wolf who'd been challenged. "You had no right to put that song on the schedule."

"Well maybe if you'd actually checked over the schedule you'd have caught it…" Xigbar hissed back. "Instead of getting drunk every night, throwing up and pissing all over yourself."

Cloud growled, but looked away. Xigbar was right…that was all he'd done since the break up. He couldn't even count how many times he'd woken up on the floor of his hotel room, with a hangover and the stench of stale sex and vomit in his nostrils. He never could remember what had happened on those nights, but it wasn't that hard to figure out. The bars around here were full of people ready for a quick fuck. He'd woken up more than once to find his wallet gone.

"I thought you were a leader…" Xigbar growled. "Some leader you turned out to be…" The older man turned away, kicking his guitar out of the way. "Get out of here, and straighten yourself out before coming back. If you can't do that….then don't bother to come back at all.."

"There isn't a band without me.." Cloud warned, his voice thick with anger. "You can't continue this band without me!"

Xigbar let out a bark of a laugh and turned to look back at Cloud. "You're the only one here who can't live without the band Cloud. Think about that. You started it, you poured all your money into it, all your time. This is your band….and now, you're the one killing it. If you care so much about it, you'd get your shit together and get back to work." He turned away again and walked back on stage, leaving a confused looking Demyx and one pissed off Cloud behind.

"Who does he think he IS?" Cloud ran another hand through his hair and spun around, kicking at the knocked over podium. "He can't DO THIS!"

Demyx let out another small squeak and backed away from the upset blonde. "H-he's right Cloud…" Demyx mumbled. "He's right you know…"

"SHUT UP." Cloud yelled, rounding on the younger man, hand raised to strike him, but the fear in the boy's eyes made him pause, dropping his hand. He backed away. "Go back to the asshole then…Do whatever you want.…Fuck…I need a drink…"

Demyx watched with wide eyes as Cloud walked out the door, walked out on the band, and walked out on everything he knew and loved. A sickening lump settled in the teen's stomach as he turned back to the stage. He guessed….it was finally over.

---oOo---

Leon dropped his bow in his lap, his shoulder slumping in fatigue. "Damn…" he said, massaging his fingers. "That last part hurt…"

Sephiroth, one of the other violinists in the group smiled and patted his head. "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad…" he rumbled, his deep voice sending a shiver down Leon's spine.

"Speak for yourself. In case you forgot, I just transferred here. This is the fastest piece I've ever played…" Leon gestured at the sheets of music in front of him. "My hand's killing me…my fingers kept cramping."

Sephiroth smiled. "You'll get used to it. It'll just take a little while…"

"Easy for you to say…" Leon retorted as he stood up and began packing his violin. "You don't have cramping fingers with a concert in less than two weeks."

Sephiroth shrugged. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll be fine." The older, silver-haired student shifted his violin case to his other hand. "You want to go get a drink?…" He asked. "I know this bar not too far away, it's a pretty good hangout." A smug smile crossed his features, making Leon think that there was a little more than drinks on the older violinist's mind.

"No thanks…" Leon said, finishing packing up his instrument. He grabbed the book of sheet music off it's stand and stuffed it into a small messenger bag. "I need to sleep, I've been so stressed lately, with the tests and everything. If I don't get some sleep I think I might just fall asleep where I stand."

Sephiroth snorted. "Fine, suit yourself. But don't hesitate to come get me whenever you feel like a drink." The silverette turned and drifted toward the door, leaving Leon alone in the room.

The violinist sighed and grabbed his things. He really could have used a drink, but he had such a low tolerance…and he wouldn't put it past Sephiroth to take advantage of him when he wasn't thinking too clearly. It wasn't that Leon wasn't interested in the man, he just didn't feel like having sex with him. Sex was another thing he was particular about, he wasn't like some of the other gay guys at the college, he didn't sleep with whoever was available. Guess that was just the way he was, the way he was brought up.

Leon shook his head to clear his thoughts and walked out of the music room, down the hall, and out of the building. He looked out at the bitter cold of dead-winter and pulled his jacket closer. Radiant Garden was not a very nice place to be in the winter. It was cold, snowy, and cold. Mostly cold, and Leon _hated_ the cold. He hated it with a passion.

Sighing, he started off down the street, heading toward his apartment. He was starting to wish that he'd bought that bike he had been looking at. It would get him out of the area and into his warm bed faster, where he could sit, watch the news, and mumble about how much his hands hurt.

But alas, he was too much of a cheapskate (what college student wasn't?) to go out and buy something as trivial as a bike, so he set off through the freezing evening air with his violin, shaking all the way.

After about fifteen minutes of walking it began to snow, which made the brunette curse the sky and whatever god lived up there. He glanced up, hoping that the soft fluffy flakes would stay like that, and not turn into an ice storm or blizzard. That was the last thing he needed.

A sudden bump nearly knocked the brunette over. He jumped up, whirling around, ready to cuss out the person responsible, when he was awarded with an arm full of leather clothes and blonde hair.

"What the fuck?" Leon growled, dropping his violin and bag. The case popped open and the instrument fell out. Leon winced at the noise, just knowing that there was going to be some fresh scratches in the well-polished wood.

But more importantly, the bundle in his arms was moving, looking up at him to be precise. Leon blinked, staring with his mouth agape at the bluest, and most bloodshot eyes he'd ever seen.

The blonde in his arms pushed him away, stood upright for a moment, then toppled back into his arms. "Dammmmmit…" the man growled. "Le meh goo….Raaaaaape…..Raape!"

No one paid any attention to them, and Leon moved away from the man, dropping him onto the ground. He let his eyes wander over him for a moment. He was drunk, that much had been obvious just by his breath. But he looked like he'd been that way for a while. He was dirty, and smelled like several unpleasant things. But his clothing was new and barely worn, expensive too, if it was real leather.

Leon picked up his things and put them back together. He had half a mind to just scat and leave this guy to whatever it was he was doing…being drunk he guessed. But after looking at the pitiful excuse of a man, and noticing that the snow was beginning to pick up, he sighed and knelt by the blonde.

"Come on…" he growled, hoisting the man up by his arm and slinging it over his neck. The blonde struggled for a moment, then gave up and slouched into him. Leon's nose wrinkled at the sudden foul odor of the man's breath. Man, he'd been drinking a lot…

Leon helped the drunk to his feet, then stedied him and quickly picked up his stuff. He slung his violin's strap over his shoulder to carry it, then grabbed the blonde again before he could topple over.

"Come on…" he said. "Do you know where you live?"

The blonde laughed drunkenly and started to push Leon away. "Ah…..don wanna goooo…" he growled. "I'm not su….su….supposse t…suppose to."

Leon raised an eyebrow. "Um…Alright.." he said, pulling the blonde back to him. He sighed. "I'm too nice a guy sometimes…" he growled, pulling the blonde along. "Come on, you're coming home with me…"

---oOo---

It took an extra twenty minutes, but somehow Leon managed to drag the drunk home, get him to lie down on the couch, got some bread into his stomach, and found out his name was Cloud, or something along those lines, before the man passed out. Considering the state he had been in, that was quite an accomplishment.

Leon stood leaning against the wall, looking out from his mini-kitchen at the blonde curled up on his couch. The man wasn't that bad looking, he just smelled awful, which could be attributed to the way he had been when Leon had found him. He looked like he was in, or had been in, some money by the leather clothes that he wore, the professional haircut, and just the overall condition he was in, despite the drunk part. Part of Leon was glad he'd pulled this guy in, it had been a good deed, but part of him wanted to kill himself. Just what he needed, some guy he didn't know, probably an alcoholic, living in his apartment. He wouldn't doubt if he woke up to find his TV gone…

The brunette bit his lip a moment as he thought about what to do, before he walked over to the kitchen and got a glass of water. Cloud had been sleeping for at least ten minutes, which meant that the bread was digesting, which meant that he wouldn't be drunk for very long.

Leon walked over to the couch and stood behind it so he wouldn't get hit if the man decided to bolt. He paused a moment, glass poised, before spilling out it's ice-cold contents onto the blonde's face.

Just as expected, Cloud jumped up, his eyes shining with coherence for a moment. "What the he-" he started to say, before the sudden urge to puke out his guts came over him. The blonde closed his eyes tightly and put a hand to his mouth.

"Go to the bathroom if you're gonna puke!" Leon growled, pushing the blonde. Cloud swayed a moment before stumbling toward the open bathroom door, where he fell to his knees and worshiped the porcelain god, so to speak. Leon winced at the sound of the man retching into the toilet.

Even after Cloud had been sititng there a few minutes, he didn't move from his crouched position. Leon walked over, watching the man carefully.

"You alright?.." he asked, keeping his distance in case the man became hostile.

The blonde turned to look at him, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Who're you?…" he said after a moment, his pretty blue eyes squinting. "Where am I?…" His eyes closed again and he turned away as the urge to puke again came over him.

Leon watched silently, not answering the man's questions. He sighed, sort of wishing he'd taken Sephiroth up on his offer….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You all thought I was dead didn't you?

Come on….admit it…. (pokes)

Anyways, I bet you want to kill me now, another new story, and no continuation of the other's in sight! Oh what to do….

Well, once I finish these college application forms, I'll get back to writing, and this time, I promise, an update a week at the least!

Hold me to that 'kay?

Oh, and REVIEW might motivate me….;)


End file.
